


The Olive Branch

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: “We didn’t get it,” Tony snapped furiously, “Simple job, simple setup, and the guy bailed when I turned my back.”





	The Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this on tumblr but thought I'd publish it :)

.

* * *

.

Steve stood as soon as he heard the automatic doors slide open, his thoughts for the mission completely trumped by his concern for Bucky. The mission was as simple as they could get, getting intel out of the slimiest men that they’ve ever had the misfortune to know, but it still counted and it was Bucky’s first for the Avengers.

His concern heightened when he saw the barely concealed anger over Tony’s face as he stormed inside, “What happened?”

“We didn’t get it,” Tony snapped furiously, “Simple job, simple setup, and the guy bailed when I turned my back.”

“He seemed complacent before. What’d you say to him?” Clint asked from where was sat on the table, sounding highly amused.

“I said nothing.” Tony glared at him, jutting an arm out behind to point at Bucky, who was now following him in, “Ask him.”

“Bucky?” Steve raised an eyebrow, but Bucky didn’t even look at him.

“He threatened him,” Tony answered, throwing his arms up, “And when I say threaten, I mean over-the-top descriptions of what he’ll do to him coupled with some metal arm flexing.”

“What I did wasn’t wrong.” Bucky said, folding his arms over his chest and staring Tony down.

Their difference in height didn’t even seem to matter at all when Tony didn’t back away and instead, just crowded into his space. Steve tensed, ready to step in.

“Yes it was,” Tony growled, “Now we have to find the guy all over again to get what we need, just because you had to scare him off.”

Bucky’s face darkened, “He said - “

“It doesn’t matter what he said!”

“Says you.” Bucky retorted and Clint grinned from where he sat, watching the argument like he would a soap opera.

“Yeah, says me, James. You think I haven’t heard it all before?” Natasha met Steve’s eyes from the other side of the room, giving him a meaningful look, “I’ve been a businessman for a long time, people say things. I can take it.”

Bucky shrugged, “Well maybe I thought you shouldn’t have to.” He said matter-of-factly, sounding far calmer than he had ever been in Tony’s presence before. The two were incredibly antagonistic toward each other.

“That’s - ” The fight in Tony’s stance seemed to be whipped out of him at that and he paused, lifting a finger as though to start scolding Bucky before changing his mind and lowering it, “You - " He sighed, clearly at a loss as to how to respond to that, “Just don’t - don’t do it again. I don’t need it.”

“No promises.” Was all Bucky had to say to that before Tony spun on his heel and left the room.

“So,” Clint hopped down, still grinning, “What did Slime-ball say that got you so pissed you broke your stoic-face?”

“I don’t want to repeat it.” Bucky muttered and Clint patted his shoulder.

“That bad, huh? Well, I’d’ve threatened too, then.”

“Somehow I don’t see Stark jumping down your throat for doing it, though.”

"You kidding? Tony shouts at us all the time,” Clint waved a hand dismissively.

Bucky just frowned, glancing at Steve for confirmation. When he got a nod, he sighed, “Well whatever. First mission is a fail, you can put that in my psych-book.”

“You don’t _have_ a psych book,” Steve rolled his eyes, “And until Tony finds our guy again, the mission isn’t over.” He tossed Bucky a water bottle, letting him drink before adding, “And look, I think Tony did all this to cover up that fact that you defended him and he was surprised by it. You two haven’t exactly gotten along.”

“That’s because he calls me James. Who the hell calls me James, anymore?”

“I do.” Natasha said, taking Clint’s place on the table, “Occasionally.”

Bucky frowned, “That’s different. Stark just does it to piss me off.”

“I don't think so." Steve said, "I think he does it because he doesn’t want to use a nickname on someone that he doesn’t see as a friend yet,” Steve offered, “He called me a whole bunch of dumb names for months until we finally meshed. Most of them got under my skin and I thought he knew it. He didn’t. It was just his way of putting out an olive branch,” Bucky looked at him, “You’ve already got a nickname that everyone else calls you and Tony wasn’t the one to give it to you. James is a name that’s rarely used now, makes sense he’d go for that instead.”

“So what, I’m supposed to take this as a branch of friendship?” He sounded skeptical and Steve didn’t blame him.

"Look, when it comes to Tony, I really can’t give you any advice. But he only really tries to piss off the people that he really, really hates, and I don’t think you’re one of them. Not anymore, anyway.” Steve laughed, “Though I think what you said just now to him, might have helped your case too.”

Bucky smiled, “I said it as the truth but it was nice to hear it stop him dead, for once.”

.


End file.
